Easter Weekend
by Peekabooo
Summary: An Easter egg hunt with two young boys and Reid gets rangled into babysitting Jack and Henry. Not that he didn't want too...But what happens when something odd happens while they are in his care?
1. Chapter 1

**Peekabooo: Hello all of you kind people reading my story! Happy Easter weekend! I hope you are having a wonderful Saturday. I've always wondered what the team does for holidays and since it's going to be Easter soon, I thought "_Oh why not just right an awesome story about it?"..._And that is how this story came to be. Originally going to be a oneshot but then I had some fun with it...So i dunno! What do all of you guys think. Oneshot or should I continue? Leave your response in Reviews or message me. Thank you sweet children of the planet (oh yeah! happy earth-day yesterday!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly... I don't own the poems either. The poems are written by the wonderful Shel Silverstein! YAY!**

"Do you see it Henry? Do you see it?" Reid cooed and pointed towards the tallest tree.

"Bue!" Henry giggled as he trotted towards the big brown trunk.

Reid got down on his hands and knees and crawled on the grass next to Henry. It was Easter weekend and The BAU team had just gotten back in time for the annual Easter egg hunt at the nearest park. A swarm of kids filled the giant park, along with all the parents.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan shouted, "Don't get dirt on your pants!"

"Shut up!" Reid shouted back, as he crawled right behind Henry.

Henry grabbed the plastic blue egg and threw it at Reid's head. Reid stood and scooped the little boy up into his arms, and started to tickle him.

Back at the picnic table The team (minus Hotch) was looking at the young agent and Henry, laughing.

"Never have I seen him look more ridiculous." Morgan pointed to Reid and Garcia smacked him over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Morgan rubbed his bald head.

"It's cute!" Garcia exclaimed, "Not ridiculous!"

"You mean that if I went and crawled around in the dirt with a baby I would be a chick-magnet?"

"Don't make me worry, Hot-stuff" Garcia punched Morgan playfully in the shoulder.

"Very physical today baby girl. How about we get physical in some other way?" Derek winked at Garcia.

"Hey Morgan. Watch it. There are children present." Hotch walked up with Jack in tow.

"Yeah Morgan," Garcia looked at Morgan innocently.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked, as his eyebrow scrunched together.

JJ pointed over into the trees.

"Oh," Hotch laughed as he saw Spencer Reid rolling in the grass with Henry. He bent down to eye level with his son. "Hey Jack! Why don't you go play with Uncle Reid and Henry?"

"Okay!" Jack exclaimed as he ran over to where they were playing.

"How long has he been doing that?" Hotch asked the rest of them as he sat down at the table.

"Ever since we got here." JJ replied.

"Wow. Dedicated," Hotch smiled. "Well. At least now I won't have to roll around in the grass."

"Look at him now," Rossi guffawed.

As the team looked over, Reid was now giving the two boys a horsey ride. They were using what little hair he had as reigns, and Reid looked like he was having the time of his life. The whole team laughed until they were in tears.

"Why doesn't he just get married and have a kid already? Everyone knows he wants to." Morgan broke in.

"I know," Will said as he walked up with coffee. "You should see him when he babysits Henry. When we come back, They're always asleep on a puzzle they had started to work on or in a pile of stuffed animals."

"I can totally imagine that," Garcia chuckled.

The rest of the team watched as Reid and the Two boys played and engaged in egg hunting.

"We should go out for a drink tonight," Morgan suggested.

"Yeah! Our little Easter Party!" Garcia sang.

"Sorry. But the Easter Bunny is coming tomorrow." JJ said exasperated.

"Yeah. And I'm not sure I can leave Jack alone tonight," Hotch added.

"I'll be happy to babysit them both," Reid said as he walked up both boys holding his hand.

"That would be great Reid. Right Hotch? Right JJ?" Morgan broke in before the two parents could answer.

"Yeah. Yeah. I guess," Hotch sighed.

"Really Spence, You don't have to," JJ said, guiltily.

"I want to, Reid admitted, sounding kind of embarrassed.

"Alright. If you say so," Will laughed.

"I'll take them to my apartment later?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Hotch sighed even deeper.

"Don't sound too excited," Garcia teased.

After lunch Reid took the kids to his apartment. The kids were eager to play so Reid took out a box of his old toys and realized that all was in the box was books, some old dice, a quarter, and one race car that was missing it's wheels.

"Guys. How would you like to go shopping?" Reid got on his knees and asked the boys. Jack groaned.

"Not that kind of shopping Jack. _Toy_ shopping!"

"Toys?" Jack's face lit up.

Reid loaded the two boys into the car and took them to a toy store that was located near his apartment building.

"Okay. You can each pick out 2 toys, okay?"

Reid walked up and down the aisles is the store. The two boys sat in that cart. Jack picked out a stuffed lion and a superman figure, Henry picked out some building blocks and a stuffed tiger.

When they got back to Reid's apartment they played and played. Reid never seemed to get worn out though. Maybe because playing with the young children helped him regain his innocence and happiness. Henry and Jack were so innocent and so happy and gleeful, it made him feel the same way. It made him feel pure and blissful. After Emily had died, he felt like he had lost some of that. That a piece of him was missing. But when he was with the boys, He felt whole again. The boys would climb onto his back and he would crawl around like an idiot, but it was the most fun he had ever had. When the boys would jump on his bed, he would join them. Reid had always been the youngest on the team. Always been a kid. And no matter what, nothing could change that. Because he liked doing childish things. He liked to run around and eat lots of sugar. He liked hopping up and down on the couch, and he liked smiling and being goofy. It was who he always had been. Maybe that's why he had felt a piece of him missing. He was acting to much like an adult. He had been lacking in what he really was meant to be.

Reid looked at the boys who were lying on the couch holding their stuffed animals,tiredly. He scooped each of them up and carried them to his room. He layed the kids down in his bed and picked out a book from his childhood. He scanned the books for something that the two young boys might like. And he finally found one. It was a short poem about rain.

_"Rain,"_

_"__I opened my eyes  
>And looked up at the rain,<br>And it dripped in my head  
>And flowed into my brain,<br>And all that I hear as I lie in my bed  
>Is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head.<em>

_I step very softly,_  
><em>I walk very slow,<em>  
><em>I can't do a handstand-<em>  
><em>I might overflow,<em>  
><em>So pardon the wild crazy thing I just said-<em>  
><em>I'm just not the same since there's rain in my head."<em>

Jack and Henry (although Reid was sure that Henry had no idea what was going on) had started laughing when Reid had said "Slishity-slosh" and hadn't stopped since.

"Reid, Read another one!" But because jack had said 'Reid/Read' twice the boys just laughed even harder.

"Weid! Weid!" Henry encouraged.

"Alright, alright." Reid said as he scanned the book for another poem they might like.

_"Hug O'War  
><em>

_I will not play at tug o' war.  
>I'd rather play at hug o' war,<br>Where everyone hugs  
>Instead of tugs,<br>Where everyone giggles  
>And rolls on the rug,<br>Where everyone kisses,  
>And everyone grins,<br>And everyone cuddles,  
>And everyone wins."<em>

The boys started laughing again and Reid laughed with them. It really was funny. He wondereded where he had gotten such a book. Surely not from his mother. Reid could probably guess what his mother would say about this poetry. He sat with the boys until they fell asleep and even after that he just sit there, on a chair by the bed and listened to his own heartbeat. Reid watched the boys as they slept. They looked so peaceful and relaxed. Reid grabbed their stuffed animals and put them into the bed with them. But Reid looked at the bed and decided it looked to comfy not to go to sleep on. So he crawled into the spot next to Henry and fell asleep.

"_Choose."_

_"I won't."_

_"Choose."_

_"Never."_

_Tobias left the room and he came in with every member of the team. He slashed all of their throats. Reid started to cry. Tobias left and then Ian Doyle enters with Emily in his arms. He stabs her multiple times. Reid is screaming but nobody seems to hear him._

Spencer jolted awake. Not aware that it was only a dream just yet. When his heartbeat slowed down and his breathing steadied he was finally able to clear his thoughts. What was the matter with him? He hadn't dreamt about Tobias in nearly two years! He was over with that. He had crossed that bridge a long time ago. Reid looked at the boys who were still sound asleep. He sighed a deep breath of relief and went to make himself a cup of coffee.

As he walked into the kitchen he could tell something was wrong. He glanced at Henry's sippy cup which was now on the table. hadn't he left Henry's sippy cup on the floor? Then Jack's toy superman figure was next to his coffee maker. Before it had been on top of the TV. Reid quietly went back to the room and grabbed his gun. Whoever it was, they weren't getting to Jack and Henry. He checked all around the bedroom. In all the possible hiding spots and nobody was in there, So he closed and locked the door and stood there with his gun drawn, sneaking Henry and Jack under the blanket on his bed. He went to call Morgan and gasped. His cell phone was gone. The guy had been in the same room with him!

Reid had no idea what to do. He had two precious children with him. His alarm clock said it was midnight so Hotch and JJ should be coming to get Henry and Jack any minute.

_But what if a minute isn't soon enough? _Reid thought.

And with that, the doorknob rattled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peekabooo: Hey Guys! Update Time! I thought I would make you wait a little longer for Reid's visitor. Just kidding. I'm not that mean. I'm just not sure who his visitor is yet. And that's why I put a poll on my profile! Pretty please vote. If you do I will be your Best Friend. You have 5 options. **

**A) Doyle**

**B)Emily**

**C) Random Un-Sub/ Guy**

**D) A member of the team**

**E) Reid's imagination**

**Poll is on my profile! Thanks and Enjoy this chapter! (Even if it's kind of boring...and short) :D**

Garcia threw her head back and laughed, as Morgan told one of his dumb jokes.

Hotch mumbled something about having a horrible hangover tomorrow.

JJ and Will were taking shots.

Rossi was taking chugging sips out of a big bottle while on the stage singing karoke.

It was quite a sight.

"Hmph," Garcia suddenly mumbled.

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," She answered.

"You're right," Morgan added quietly, "What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure," Garcia sighed, "But I'm drunk. So I could care less."

Morgan laughed. "Hey Hotch. Come sit with us!" Garcia yelled from across the bar.

"I'm good!" Hotch yelled back.

"Don't make me come over there!"

Hotch really didn't want Garcia to come over. He knew she would make a scene. He reluctantly went over and sat next to Morgan.

"Let's play truth or dare." Garcia bubbled.

"No," Rossi said as he stumbled up, "Too much drama."

"K Rossi. You're first. Turth or Dare?"

Rossi sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to lick Hotch's shoe." Morgan laughed uncontrollably.

"I don't want Rossi's tongue all over my new shoes," Hotch wrinkled his nose jokingly.

"Hotch. Truth or Dare." JJ asked as she stumbled up.

"Dare." Hotch answered.

"I dare you...I dare you to go to Paris and find you-know-who." JJ was the drunkest she had been in a long time.

"JJ." Hotch's warned.

"No really," JJ replied, hiccuping.

"What does she mean, Hotch?" Morgan tone was puzzled.

"Nothing Morgan. Nothing," Hotch said uncomfortably.

"It's definitely something," Garcia added.

"Oh, Hotch! You know who I mean!" JJ laughed.

"No I don't JJ." Hotch widened his eyes at her. Hopefully everyone would be so hung-over they wouldn't remember this conversation.

"E-M-" JJ put her hands on the table laughing.

"That's enough, JJ." Hotch said in a stern voice.

"Well somebody's grumpyyyyy!" She giggled again.

"We should probably get going," Hotch sighed, hoping Morgan hadn't heard anything in his drunken state.

"Wait. Who the hell is going to drive? Reid's not here!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I'll drive. I only had one drink. We'll drive to Reid's to pick up the kids then I will drive each of you home," Hotch said dragging the drunken Rossi off the stage, "Personally." He looked at Will who was dragging JJ out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peekabooo: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long! I was tallying up the poll results. I tried...so so hard...to fit in who had 'won' the poll but it just wasn't going anywhere. And this is what I came up with. Again so so sorry. But don't feel too bad. The 'winner' will come into the story eventually. I've already started writing the next chapter so it won't be as long as a wait. **

**P.S. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! You are all great beautiful gracious kind people.**

**Now...Time for this really short 'teaser' chapter.**

"Open the door and I won't hurt them. If you don't open it I will bust it down," A mischevious voice said, frm the other side of the door.

Reid had no idea what to do. Either way, this person would be coming in. So Reid kept his hand steady and opened the door. The gun dropped from Reid's hand in shock, as he stood face to face with Ian Doyle.

"Hello Dr. Reid." Doyle greeted as he poked Reid in the stomach with a big gun.

Since there was no way of stopping him so Reid figured he all he could do was beg.

"Don't hurt them. Please."

"I won't. Unless you fight."

"I won't." Reid said quietly as Doyle shoved him forward. He accidentally knocked over a small coffee table on his way out.

Doyle pushed Reid into the back of a big white van, put a blindfold over Reid's eyes, and then ordered someone to drive. Reid sat there in the dark for a long time. It seemed like hours. Days even. Reid couldn't have been more afraid. Afraid for Jack and Henry. Afraid for the team. Afraid for himself. But at least he had knocked over the table. It showed a sign of struggle. What would the team do? How would they get to him? But Reid knew the answer to that.

They wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peekabooo: Hey Guys! another chapter. What's Hotch gonna do? Thank you so much for reviweing it means so much. So...Review some more! :D **

**You're all awesome.**

**Now...Time to 'Reid' :D**

Hotch walked up to Reid's apartment door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He figured Reid and the kids had just fallen asleep or something. So he grabbed the key Reid had given him out ofh is pocket. Reid had given it to him for exactly a situation like this.

Hotch opened the door cautiously, hoping that if Reid was awake that he hadn't startled him, and looked around. All of the rooms were dark and a table Reid had in the hall was knocked over. He listened and heard sniffling and crying from Reid's bedroom. Hotch drew his gun, just in case, and slowed creeped over to Reid's bedroom door. He opened it slightly and saw Henry and Jack sitting on Reid's bed together. Henry was crying and Jack was trying to calm him down. Hotch heard his sons voice say quietly, "It's okay. It's alright Henry. I'm sure Reid will be back soon. Sh! You'll make the people next door wake up and they'll get really mad!"

Hotch opened the door and Jack ran over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy. Henry won't stop crying."

"It's okay. I'm here now. Where's Uncle Reid?" Hotch asked concerned.

"He was not home when I woke up. I though he could be with you," Jack explained as if it was simple.

Hotch scooped up Henry and took Jack by the hand. He led them into the car, where the two boys fell asleep. Hotch drove everyone home, while calling Reid continuesly. He must have left a dozen messages and called three times more than that. He decided to tell everyone in the morning. They were all to drunk to do anything now.

After everyone was safely in bed, Hotch drove to his own apartment, and tucked little Jack into bed. He turned on Jack's night-light, even though he wasn't awake to know it. Jack was deathly afraid of the dark. Hotch wasn't to fond of it either.

After Hotch kissed his son on the forehead, He went to lay down in his own bed. Get a good night rest. But all he could think about was how Reid left the two young boys alone.

Something just wasn't right.

The next morning, Jack giggled at the sight of a big stuffed blue rabbit that sat on the couch in the living room. There was candy all over the house too. Jack ate all he could, before lying on the couch with his dad, whose phone had been glued to his ear all morning, although he never talked.

Henry woke up that same morning, delighted with the stuffed yellow duck that he now shared his crib with. But he still drug around the stuffed animal Reid had gotten him the day before.

The rest of the team woke up to their Happy Easters with Happy Hangovers. Garcia called Morgan and teased him about how crazy he had been the previous night, Although she couldn't remember a thing. Rossi woke up and watched an old soccer match that he had recorded. JJ tried to hide her headache as she ran around with Henry.

Hotch decided he should call the rest of the team soon. _Might as well do it now,_ He thought to himself. He called Rossi first.

"Hey." Hotch greeted glumly.

"Hi. Good night last night, huh?" Rossi sounded horrible.

"Yeah. Hey, have you talked to Reid at all?"

"No? Why?"

"He won't answer his phone and last night when I went to pick up the boys he wasn't there. A table in his hall was knocked down, too."

"That's probably not good. Maybe he went to visit his mom?" Rossi questioned, hopeful.

"Leaving Henry and Jack alone? I honestly don't see that."

"He has been a little off lately," Rossi said quietly.

"Off enough that he would leave two boys in his apartment alone without telling anyone?"

"You're right. I guess that isn't like him."

"I'm going to call Garcia. See if she can see if Reid has used a credit card or bank account."

"Alright. Call me once you know anything.""

"I will." Hotch assured as he hung up the phone and dialed Garcia.

"Yellow?" Garcia greeted brightly.

"Garcia. Have you talked to Reid today?" Hotch's voice was a little intense.

"No. As a matter of fact, I haven't talked to boy wonder since yesterday." Garcia mused.

"Could you check his accounts? See if he's used anything since yesterday?"

"I suppose," Garcia said surprised, "Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know. Will you check?"

"Yeah. But I feel horrible. I hate snooping up on fellow team members."

"It's okay. I just need to know."

"Nothing since yesterday. He payed a check to Bennington," Garcia said quietly.

"Could you check his cell phone?" Hotch sighed.

Hotch heard typing on the other side of the line.

"Reid hasn't had any cell phone activity. It's been off since last night."

_"Shit,"_ Hotch whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Garcia asked. Hotch could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nothing. Thanks Garcia."

"You're welcome. Bye Hotch."

"Mhm. Bye." Hotch sighed deeply again.

_Where the hell is Reid?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Peekabooo: Hey you guys! About my lack of updates and length of chapters...I am completely and utterly sorry. My school hasn't ended yet and I am swamped with school work. I'm also on a soccer team and our championships are coming up so there have been double the practices. But that is no excuse. I'm really sorry and I feel so bad. But I'm almost done with the next chapter so it should be up soon! Sorry! And thank you to those who have reviewed! Your kind words give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. **

**P.s. Sorry if Ian Doyle seems out of character. He's just really hard to write! **

Reid woke up and the first thing that registered in his mind was that it was cold. His face was drenched with sweat, although he was shivering. Reid groaned and tried to pull his blanket over his head. But it wasn't there. Then he opened his eyes.

This was not his home.

The ground that Reid was lying on was hard and uncomfortable. It felt like cement but he couldn't be sure, because it was so dark. He had a headache, which hurt more than usual, and couldn't concentrate. He was briefly confused and afraid until the sickening realization sunk in.

"Doyle," Reid whispered to himself. The light flickered on and Reid gasped in pain. He heard Julio Ruiz's voice in his head:

"_The light is no good. Gives you headache."_

A thick metal door slid open and Ian Doyle stepped in.

"Dr. Reid," Doyle said, A slight smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Reid wanted answers right then.

"We can get to that later. Right now...It's best that we not let your team worry. Right?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, confused.

Doyle held up Reid's phone and held down number 2.

"You are going to call Agent Hotchner. You are going to tell him that you don't want to come back to the BAU. That you don't want to be found. If you say anything about being kidnapped or anything about me I will kill you. Now get up," Reid scrambled up onto his feet and Doyle handed Reid the phone. Reid felt the gun wander around the back of his head.

Reid knew he had to think fast. Think of something that would tip the team off. Something that would let them know where he was.

"Aaron Hotchner. I'm not able to answer my phone right now so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Reid held on to every word.

The phone made a beeping sound and Reid tried to talk but he choked on his own words. He couldn't get his last goodbye out.

"Hey Hotch," Reid's voice broke, "I just wanted you to know that I'm not coming back. I don't want to go back. It's not worth it. I'm sorry I left Henry and Jack without telling you. But every eighth word..every eighth word...every eighth word that comes out of Jack's mouth needs help. I left them alone. They could've been kidnapped. I'm sorry. I wish I could've said bye in person. The job is just so dull. I can't go back. Please do not find me. Please do not look for me either. Tell the team goodbye for me. Help is not needed where I am. Goodbye Hotch." Reid's hand shook as he lowered the phone and press the end button.

"See? That wasn't so hard. The hard part is approaching though," Doyle put the blindfold around Reid's eyes again, but instead of leading him to the car, Doyle lifted up a basebal bat and knocked Reid out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peekabooo: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me awhil to get this one up. I wanted it to be a bit longer and then I grammar checked it and spell checked it...And it took more time thant I expected. So...Again. I'm sorry. Forgive me? **

Hotch woke up in the morning and immediately went to his phone. He noticed he had a missed call. It was from Reid. Hotch called him back frantically but was dismayed when Reid didn't answer. He sighed and dropped his phone on the counter, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He got ready and went to work preparing what he was going to say to the team. About Reid's odd disappearance. It just didn't make sense.

Hotch had been sitting in his office an hour before the team started trickling in, one by one. Seaver entered first, Then came Rossi, followed by Morgan, afterwards Garcia, and then JJ. JJ had only been back with the team for two weeks now. Every time she gets a phone call she leaves the room.

Hotch knew why but he tries not to think about it. Tries not to think about Emily. It makes too many emotions boil inside him. Fear. Confusion. Guilt. He knows she is alive and that was the hardest part.

Morgan walked into Hotch's office with confusion plastered on his face.

"Where's Reid?"

"Morgan..." Hotch sighed. He dug out his phone planning to call Reid again.

"I've been trying to call him since I got here. It's no use," Morgan said, "He's always here before me. Always. He's never late."

Hotch's phone buzzed indicating he had a new voicemail. He pressed buttons quickly and put the voicemail on speaker.

"Hey Hotch. I just wanted you to know that I'm not coming back. I don't want to go back. It's not worth it. I'm sorry I left Henry and Jack without telling you. But every eighth word..every eighth word...every eighth word that comes out of Jack's mouth needs help. I left them alone. They could've been kidnapped. I'm sorry. I wish I could've said bye in person. The job is just so dull. I can't go back. Please do not find me. Please...please do not look for me either. Tell the team goodbye for me. Help is not needed where I am. Goodbye Hotch." The message ended and Hotch actually dropped his phone.

"That..He...Why would he say anything like that?" Morgan's angry voice flooded the room, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I went to his apartment on Saturday night and he wasn't there. I have been calling him since. This is the first contact i have had with him since then," Hotch tried to explain.

"Saturday night? Okay...So you are telling me that Reid has been missing since Saturday night and you haven't told us? You haven't done anything about it?" Morgan's eyes flashed.

"There wasn't anything we could do! I thought maybe he would come into work today," Hotch struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah well. I'm going to actually do something about this and go get this to Garcia," Morgan grabbed the phone and slammed the door as he walked out of Hotch's office.

Hotch sighed again thinking all over again of what he should say to the team. He called JJ to his office and asked her to gather everyone into the briefing room. She agreed, although she was confused.

When Hotch walked into the briefing room half an hour later The team was there minus Morgan and Garcia. He dreaded telling the team what he had feared since Reid had joined the BAU team.

"I regret to tell you that Reid is no longer a member of our team," Hotch's voice cracked.

Seaver looked smug.

"He has resigned. He asks that you not call him."

JJ's jaw dropped.

"He says he's okay and that we shouldn't worry."

Rossi sighed deeply, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"No. No. He isn't leaving. I just go back. He's not leaving," JJ muttered to herself pulling out her cell.

Hotch frowned. "JJ. You know it's not worth fighting."

"I knew something was wrong with him," Seaver said wistfully, trying not to sound cocky.

"Don't do that," Rossi said, not hearing the tone of voice she had, "He made his own decision."

"That's right," Hotch said, flipping his head the other way to look at JJ.

"Actually my fine furry friends, I'm not sure he did," Garcia came in, holding a laptop. Morgan entered right after her.

"So. This is what I found. Here is the original message," Garcia played the voicemail message for the rest of the team and everyone looked confused when he said the part about leaving Jack and Henry alone. Hotch ignored them, speculating Reid's rough voice.

"What does he me-" JJ started but Garcia cut her off when i was finished

"No questions now! Did you notice how he said 'Every eighth word three times'? Well I figured Reid's a genius, so let's try every eight words," Garcia got out without taking a breather. She moved the mouse and they heard every eighth word of Reid's voice.

"Help. Kidnapped. Bye. Dull. Find. Me. Help." His voice sounded choppy and cut off but it was something.

The team just looked all around at each other for a second.

"Dull? Who the hell is dull?" Morgan finally asked, breaking the cold silence.

"Garcia. Get me everything you can on any kind of 'dull' that the Bureau has ever come in contact with. Reid thinks we know him or he wouldn't have said his name. Morgan and I will go to Reid's apartment and see if anything there will help us. The rest of you..." Hotch realized there wasn't much else to do.

"We'll listen to the voicemail again. See if there is any background noise or...something," Rossi finished after seeing Hotch struggle.

"Yeah. You do that," Hotch said, lamely.

Morgan and Hotch drove to Reid's apartment in silence. After their little 'spat' it was kind of awkward.

When Morgan entered Reid's apartment he half laughed half snorted.

"What?" Hotch asked, laughing a little himself.

"The books. They're everywhere," Morgan glanced around.

It was true. The books were everywhere. On the table, the counter, the coffee table, the top of the TV, and the couch.

Morgan moved down the hallway examining the fallen table.

"Sign of a struggle?" He asked after a moment.

"Perhaps." Hotch tilted his head.

Morgan walked deeper into the hallway and opened up the door to a room.

"Oh. My. God." He said in shock as he disappeared into the room.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, worriedly, as he walked toward the room.

But it wasn't anything bad. Just...Amazing. On all sides of the room, there were book shelves that went up to the ceiling. Books filled all of them.

"Oh my god," Hotch repeated.

After a few minutes Morgan moved to Reid's bedroom.

There was a big bed that sat up against one wall. There was a white down comforter that had dark blue sheets underneath it. A nightstand that had been placed next to it had a box of tissues, a lamp, and a stack of books on it. The floor was a smooth light hardwood that had a small layer of dust settling on it.

Morgan left again, trying to think of what Reid had been doing when this 'dull' had come into the house. The sun from the window of the room glinted of something in the hallway.

Morgan's breath caught. "Hotch. I think I got something."

Hotch made his way from the kitchen, into the hallway where Morgan kneeled on the ground.

"It's his gun," Morgan said, picking up the gun and turning it in his hands.

Hotch looked down to the ground, wondering if Reid was still alive and Morgan made his way back to the room with the books, sighing.

Morgan messed with a few books that sat on a desk in the middle of the room While Hotch walked towards the doorway of the same room.

"Hotch. We don't have anything. What if we don't find him?" Morgan asked and Hotch could hear the pain in his voice.

"It's okay. He'll be okay," Hotch tried to assure him.

But the truth was, Hotch didn't know.

He just didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peekabooo: Hey guys! I wrote this at 4:21 in the morning! WOOT! I hate this chapter though. :( It's kinda sad...and evil...and mean. I hope you like it! That made no sense..haha. And if you haven't heard yet, Seaver (Rachel Nichols) is leaving Criminal Minds and Emily (Paget Brewster) Is coming back! I was sor happy when I found out.**

**If Reid seems a little out of character, I'm sorry. I made him pretty brave in this chapter. **

**BTW: School gets out June 3rd so I'll probably be updating twice a week once school ends.**

Reid coughed and opened his eyes. His world was fuzzy and his vision was blurred. Everything was mixed together in a way that was uncomfortable and frustrating. He blinked a few times and his eyes focused. He was in a different room which wasn't soothing, and his hands were bound to the chair he was sitting in. He heard a sound that came from behind him and then Doyle came into view.

"Good morning Dr. Reid. Did you sleep well?" Doyle mock laughed and then pulled a knife out from his jacket pocket. Reid didn't know how to answer so he didn't.

Doyle put the knife to Reid's throat. "Now. Back to business."

"What do you want?" Reid spit out.

"I think you know. You're a genius right?"

"No. I really don't." Reid replied.

"I want Emily Prentiss," Doyle whispered in Reid's ear.

"You killed Emily Prentiss. She's dead." Reid's voice shook.

"She isn't dead. And you know it. Now where is she?"

"She is dead! I told you!" Reid exclaimed, angry. Doyle killed Emily. He didn't deserve to want her.

"Then what are these?" Doyle hissed and pulled pictures from his pocket. He unfolded them carefully and showed them to Reid.

There in front of him was a close image of a change Emily Prentiss. And it was her. A different version of her though. Her hair was lighter and shorter. She had a lot of makeup on and a scar on her forehead but it was her.

In the next image, She was sitting at a table and across from her sat a blonde woman. A few seconds later Reid wondered if it was JJ. It surely was possible. But JJ wouldn't do that.

The next picture was a closer image of the blonde woman's face. It was beautiful. And it was definately JJ.

"If it were me I would have taken them both out right then. But it wasn't me. It was one of my men. He figured out where her apartment was but she was gone already."

Reid refused to believe it. "No. No. JJ wouldn't do that. Niether would Emily. They wouldn't do that."

"Oh but they did. And you know where Emily is. So spit it out and I'll let you go."

"i told you that I don't know. I didn't even know she was alive," Reid was still in shock.

"I guess we'll just move into phase two," Doyle laughed, "I like phase two."

Doyle rolled Reid's sleeves up and cut a deep gash into one arm. Reid took in sharp breath and felt the blood trickle down his hand.

"Tell me where Emily is," Doyle's voice jeered.

"I don't know where she is," Reid said again, trying not to focus on the pain.

"I think you do." Doyle cut into Reid's arm again.

"I don't."

Another cut.

"Tell me." Doyle cut again, just for fun.

"If I knew I would tell you." Reid had tears in his eyes and his arms were wet with blood. The cuts were deep and painful.

Doyle seemed to realize something and he put the kinfe away. He left the room. Reid could hear his footsteps fade into the distance and he struggled to break away from the chair. He knew the cuts were bad by the way that they burned. It was excruciating. He hoped that he wasn't losing too much blood.

A part of him wanted to think about Emily. But the other part didn't. His brain thought so fast he couldn't stop. He had just gotten used to her being gone. He had accepted that she was dead. And now she wasn't. Reid didn't take change very well and this was a lot of change. But the truth or not it made sense. Everything made sense then. But JJ had lied about something that had hurt him and the whole team.

Reid rejected that thought once it enetered his mind. No. JJ wouldn't do that. Not to him.

Reid's thoughts started to grow fuzzy and he got sick to his stomach. He figured it was from blood loss. He tried to stay awake but it didn't work. He plunged into a dream he didn't want to dream. It was full of Doyle, Emily, and JJ.

When Reid did enter consciousness it was only little by little. He still drifted in and out. He came to full alertness about an hour later and felt worse than ever. His cuts hurt, he was hungry, he was thirsty and he had to go to the bathroom. He felt like he had a bad hang over.

He coughed and tried to think optimistically.

The team will save me.

I'm gonna be okay.

I'm not gonna die.

I won't show weakness.

The team is figuring out where I am right now.

Morgan is going to kill Doyle just like he always wanted to.

Hm. That'll be nice.

Doyle strode into the room arrogantly, holding his head up high. He had a camera in his arms.

"Maybe you don't know anything but that blonde friend you have does, doesn't she?" Doyle taunted Reid with the camera. He flipped the on the camera and snapped a picture of Reid.

"Don't go near her," Reid said through his teeth. JJ was like his big already died. He couldn't let anything happen to JJ. And Doyle was accusing her of something she didn't do.

Doyle didn't say anything as he took a few more pictures of Reid and his bloody arms and he left the room again. Reid sat there for a long time. Just waiting. And waiting.

* * *

><p>The team sat around their table, minds pondering. There wasn't anything except the phone call, his gun, and the knocked over table, that they had to go on. Garcia couldn't find anything on any 'dull' and the team was just waiting for something to happen. There just wasn't anything to do.<p>

"JJ?" Anderson popped his head into the office, "You got something delivered at the front desk."

"Bring it here," JJ sighed.

Anderson walked over and handed her the manilla envelope. Her name was scribbled messily onto the front in big letters. She tore it open and dug inside the envelope for a few moments. Then she pulled out a shiny photo. It was Reid. His arms were bloody and he had a black eye.

"Oh god," she whispered and she dropped the picture back into the envelope.

"What is it?" Morgan asked right away. But JJ couldn't answer.

"Jay?" Garcia looked at her friend, worriedly.

"JJ, what is it?" Hotch demanded.

JJ tried to say something but her breath caught and she was silent.

There were more pictures inside but there was a sticky note taped to one of them. JJ slowly pulled it out, fearing what it would say. But all it said was something simple.

'I want Emily.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Peekaboo: Hey again! I know I don't usually post on tuesdays but I was just to eager to get this up. And at this point in the story I just wanted Seaver to fall off the planet and never be spoken of again but I couldn't do that. So...I kinda made her a...You'll see!**

**BTW: IM SORRY FOR HURTING REID! It's just so necessary...And fun. (Evil. I know)**

"Hotch. Can I talk to you?" JJ asked, getting over her shock.

"JJ. What was in that envelope?" Morgan demanded, almost yelling.

"Morgan. Give me a second," JJ used a strict tone, "Hotch?"

Hotch and JJ walked into Hotch's office, and Hotch had a confused look on his face.

"JJ..." he started but she cut him off.

"Hotch it's Doyle," JJ's voice faltered, "Doyle kidnapped Reid."

Hotch's stomach dropped. "What?"

"Look." JJ dumped the contents of the manilla envelope onto the desk. She held up the post it note.

"Oh my god," Hotch just looked at the pictures.

"I'm calling Emily," JJ pulled out her cellphone.

"No. You can't," Hotch grabbed her phone.

"Okay, so you just want to let her run around, while Doyle's men could be hunting her?" JJ said, sarcastically.

"No...I don't know," He admitted.

"Well what are we gonna do?" JJ asked.

"For starters...We tell the team."

"Tell them about Reid or tell them about...Emily?"

"Both." Hotch sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The team sat at the table going over everything again. Hotch and JJ walked in looking serious. JJ put the pictures on the table and the post-it note in the center.<p>

"I want Emily," Morgan read aloud and then he stiffened as the realization sunk in.

"Doyle," Rossi's eyebrows crinkled together.

"But why does he want Emily? She's...gone." Garcia said innocently.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other.

"That son-of-a-bitch. I'm going to kill him," Morgan stood up on his feet suddenly.

"Morgan sit down," JJ put his hands on his shoulders and pushed downward.

"Where's Seaver?" Hotch asked, just noticing she was absent.

"She went to the bathroom," Rossi looked down at the pictures and winced. Reid's arms were gruesome.

"Okay. Well she can get caught up when she gets back." JJ waved it off.

"We have some...news," Hotch continued.

"Emily is...Alive." JJ looked down. She let this sunk in and for a few moments everyone just sat there.

"Excuse me?" Rossi asked, "Could you say that again?"

"Emily's alive," Hotch repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about Hotch?" Morgan half yelled.

"We had to..fake her death so that Doyle wouldn't get to her. We didn't think he would figure it out. But obviously he did and he's trying to get her location out of Reid," Hotch sighed.

"No," Garcia said simply.

"What?" JJ asked.

"No. That's not true," Garcia grabbed her laptop and got out of her chair.

"Garcia. Where are you going?" Hotch asked sternly.

"I'm going back to my lair. I don't want to be here. Emily is dead. i'll go check every place Doyle has a connection with."

"Garcia. Wait." Hotch tried to stop her.

"Sir. Please." And Garcia walked out.

"You lied to us the whole time?" Morgan whispered, in disbelief.

"We had to." JJ stated.

"You couldn't have told us? I mean I'm not that surprised. But still." Rossi pursed his lips.

Hotch suddenly felt overwhelmed. They were wasting time. They were all arguing about Emily and trust when they should be trying to help Reid in whatever way they could.

"Everybody stop it. We're wasting time! We need to help Reid. I don't care about trust or lies or anything right now. I just care about getting Reid back here. We can discuss this later." Hotch yelled and his voice bounced off the walls.

Everybody sat quiet for a moment, startled by how harsh Hotch sounded.

"Well if Doyle wants Prentiss then we need Prentiss to get Reid back." Morgan whispered quietly.

"I don't want to kill Emily off." JJ sat down.

"Well right now Reid is probably getting tortured." Morgan glared.

"We have to find a place that's connected to Doyle in any way." Hotch amended.

"Hotch. We have no idea where he is. He could be in a whole other country." Rossi said.

"Then what do we do?" JJ asked.

"I'll talk to Garcia." Hotch started to walk to he door.

"Hotch, I'll do it." Morgan got up. Nobody objected to this.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl?" Morgan knocked on the door of Garcia's office.<p>

"What do you want?" Her voice shook.

Morgan opened the door and Garcia was just standing in the middle of the room with tears running down her face.

"Baby-girl." Morgan went and hugged Garcia, "It's gonna be okay."

"What if it isn't? And then how will we know?"

"We have to trust them." Morgan wiped a tear from her face.

"How can I trust them after this?" She looked up at him.

"You just have to," Morgan amended.

"Easier said than done," Garcia sighed.

"Baby-girl. You know I'm always there for you right?"

Garcia wiped her tears off her face broke away from the hug. She just looked at Morgan and then mock-punched him in the shoulder.

"You know I kinda love you, Derek Morgan."

"And I kinda love you penelope Garcia." Morgan smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"Morgan. How are we gonna find Reid?" Garcia whispered into his shoulder.

"Well we're gonna need the master of all things technical."

"Of course you are. How would you do anything without me?" Garcia laughed.

"See. Now there's the Penelope Garcia I know," Morgan smiled even bigger.

"Well what do you need?" Garcia asked and she sat down her chair.

"What can you get from these pictures?" Morgan watched her closely as she saw the pictures of Reid.

Garcia grit her teeth at the pictures and resisted the urge to rip them in half. Seeing horror was one thing but seeing Reid and horror collide was a whole different thing.

"Hey Derek?" Garcia said, surprising Morgan by her cheerful voice.

"Yeah girl?" He asked, cautiously.

"As soon as you can...You kill this bastard." Garcia said looking back at her screen.

"Believe me. I've already thought about it," Morgan muttered, "Hey. Call us when you get something."

"Will do," Garcia answered, frowning again, "Hey sugar?"

"Yeah?" Derek opened the door to step out.

"Thanks."

"Any time." Morgan smiled and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"JJ. Go check on Seaver. See if she's okay. She's missed out on a lot," Hotch ordered JJ.<p>

"Alright," JJ got up from the chair, tearing her eyes away from the sticky note.

JJ walked down the hall, passed Emily's picture and into the bathroom.

Seaver sat on the counter texting away on her phone.

"Seaver? What are you doing?" JJ asked, confused.

"I'm just..uh.." Seaver answered putting her phone away as soon as she saw JJ.

"Who were you texting?" JJ asked, not trying to pry but too interested andconfused not to.

"Nobody," Seaver answered.

"What kind of phone do you have? Could I see it?" JJ smiled sweetly, "I've been needing to get a new one."

"I guess so," Seaver said, handing her phone to JJ, not being able to object.

"What provider do you have?" JJ examined the phone, clicking the unlock button.

"No. Don't..." Seaver started. But she was too late.

On her phone was a text message. JJ gasped as she read it.

"_if they get tipped off give me a warning. We'll move him to another building."_

"What's this?" JJ asked.

"Nothing. Just..." Seaver's face turned pale white, knowing she had been caught.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Reid." Doyle's voice made Reid shudder.<p>

Reid coughed, trying not to move too much.

"I don't know whether I should keep you alive or kill you," Doyle mused as he walked around Reid.

Reid almost told him to let him die. But he held his tongue.

Doyle forced Reid to stand up and then he led them to another room. He pushed Reid up against a wall and Reid fell to the ground. Doyle kicked Reid in the stomach and then they both heard the sickening crack. Doyle kicked again and again and again. He only stopped when Reid was breathing heavy, and shallow breaths.

"I think maybe I'll keep you alive. Just to let you suffer." Doyle smiled and kicked again. Reid somehow managed to get onto his feet, but Doyle just punched him and Reid fell to the ground again. Doyle kicked Reid in the face and in the ribs again before stomping on Reid's leg with such force that it snapped. Darkness tried to enter Reid's mind and he gladly let it in.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand your rights?" Hotch asked Seaver.<p>

"Completely." Seaver smiled.

"Where is Doyle. Where is Reid?" Hotch asked her quietly. After they had found out that Seaver was in Doyle's back pocket, the team had reacted the same. They were angry.

Morgan had actually tried to take Seaver out right there in the office.

"Why should I tell you?" Seaver asked.

"Because I don't want you to end up like your father."

Seaver flinched at this.

"If you don't tell us where he is, it's possible you could be charged with murder. Not to mention some other things. So if you tell us where they are that won't happen. "

"So you're saying I won't go to prison?"

"No you'll go to prison. But if you tell us where Reid and Doyle are I'll let you pick one within the state of Virginia." Hotch set the papers down in front of her.

"If you lie deal's off."

They stared each other down and finally Seaver said the address of the warehouse.

Hotch got up immediatly and ran to the briefing room.

"We got it," He said and the whole team was out the door..


	9. Chapter 9

**Peekabooo: Hey guys! woot! Last day of school was yesterday! I graduated seventh grade! yeah! Hello eighth grade! haha Anyways..I like it when Morgan throws temper tantrums. it's fun to write. Oh and on the medical stuff I tried to get it right but i t probably isnt. I'm not a doctor. So...Sorry. **

* * *

><p>The SWAT team was waiting for a signal. Then Hotch gave it. They went into the warehouse quietly, with Morgan in tow. Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the warehouse. Which gave off a cold, gray feeling. It was also freezing. Morgan could see his breathe and after awhile he started shivering. They went room to room looking for Reid and Doyle. Then they found him. Doyle sat in the corner, looking at Reid who was crumpled on the hard cement ground. Morgan held up his gun and was about to shoot, when he heard another gunshot, that didn't belong to him. It came from Doyle. And it had hit Reid.<p>

Morgan fired all of his shots at Doyle and blood dripped to the floor. Doyle slumped over and landed on the ground.

"Payback's a bitch," He whispered to himself, Then he ran to Reid as fast as he could.

"Hey kid." Morgan said, as he tried to turn Reid over onto his back. He heard a member of the SWAT call for medics. Reid's face was white and had cuts and bruises on it.

Reid could feel the blood coming out of his wound. It felt cold and uncomfortable. He tried to lift his hands up and place it on the wound but he realized his hands were still handcuffed together. He couldn't breathe and he felt lightheaded. But he needed to know one thing.

"Morgan," Reid got out, barely audible.

"Hey Reid. Sh. Don't talk. It's gonna be okay." Morgan looked at him.

"Emily...alive?" Reid couldn't get the rest out.

"Yeah kid. She is," Morgan looked back up, his eyes searching for something in the distance, "Screw this." He whispered to himself as he picked up Reid. His skin was ice cold. He knew he should wait a few more minutes for the medics.

But frankly, he didn't care. He was too afraid there wouldn't be enough time.

"Hotch. JJ. Know?" Reid got out in a breath. Morgan shifted Reid in his arms and Reid's face crumbled with pain.

"Yeah. Hotch and JJ knew." Morgan walked as fast as he could with Reid in his arms.

"Don't want to..see...them." Reid closed his eyes.

"What? Reid come on. Open those eyes, pretty boy," Morgan begged, walking a little faster.

"Don't want..to see Hotch. JJ." Reid shut his eyes again. Morgan couldn't feel him breathing.

"Okay Reid. You don't have to," Morgan said, almost running now.

"Morgan. How could you be so stupid?" Hotch asked, in disbelief as Morgan exited the warehouse.

"Well better than have you fake his death," Morgan spat at Hotch after he had given Reid to the medics.

"He could've died," Hotch stated.

"He could have died there waiting for the medics, too," Morgan exploded, "He doesn't want to see you."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch squinted his eyes.

"Reid. He told me he doesn't want to see you or JJ." Morgan's voice was still angry.

"What? Why?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know," Morgan sighed.

"Emily's coming back." JJ walked up.

"What?" Morgan's eyes widened.

"She wants to come back and see her family," JJ smiled.

"Her family? Since when do families lie to each other?" Morgan stomped off and got into the SUV. JJ sighed and looked at Hotch.

"He'll get over it," Hotch looked back to the SUV.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked him.

"I don't know. But we should probably go," Hotch nervously jogged back to the car, driving behind the ambulance.

They drove to the hospital and just sat in the waiting room. It felt all to familliar. The agonizing feeling of waiting. The cold, claminess of the hospital as sick people died and lives were saved. The smell of the hospital nearly choked the team to death as they sat in uncomfortable, plastic, chairs of the waiting room.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked.

"She's arranging fro Emily to come back. All of Doyle's men are gone and it's safe.

"Figures," Morgan snorted, "She'd drop everything for Emily when Reid's fighting for his life."

"Shut up Morgan." Garcia walked in, irritated.

"I'm just saying," Morgan replied.

"You're an idiot." Garcia informed him bluntly.

"Why is that baby-girl?" Morgam looked down at the ground.

"Because. You should be happy Emily's alive. I know I'm happy. Very happy."

"Maybe I would be happier if we wouldn't have been lied to." Morgan retorted.

"They did it to protect us, Derek," Garcia informed him coldly.

"Yeah. And look where we are," Morgan raised his eyebrows and walked out of the waiting room.

"Don't worry about him, Garcia. He's just worried about Reid," Rossi said.

Kevin came. Strauss even made an appearance.

"I threw her in jail," Strauss whispered, referring to Seaver.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch whispered back to her, trying not to wake Morgan, who had come back in and dozed off in the chair next to him.

"He's a member of the FBI. I am his section chief..." Strauss started off.

"You haven't ever come before. Not when Garcia was shot. Or Elle. Or when I was stabbed by Foyet." Hotch informed her.

"Well.. I just..."

"Erin. It's called the 'Reid Effect'"

"Excuse me?" Strauss flipped her head to look at Hotch.

"We're afraid of him at first. He's odd. Too smart. But after we get to know him...We get attatched too easily."

Strauss sighed. "That isn't why I'm here."

"Sure about that?" Hotch asked.

"I'm getting coffee," Strauss declared.

"Reid's favorite saying," Rossi smiled sadly.

It was bright outside by the time the team got news of Reid.

"Spencer Reid?" A short chubby doctor walked into the quiet room.

Morgan's head snapped up.

Garcia stopped playing cards with Kevin and her mouth fell open.

Rossi pursed his lips.

The team stood up and the doctor looked surprised.

"How is he?" Hotch asked, fearing the worst.

"He's stable. But he is in critical condition. Both of his lungs are punctured. One from a bullet wound and one from a broken rib. We have saved both of them from collapsing completely but he is having quite a hard time breathing. Almost all of his ribs are broken. And his leg. He also has a crack in his skull, severe cuts on his arms, serious blood loss, bruises covering his entire body, and hypothermia. When you brought him in, his body temprature was at 86.5 F which is dangerously low."

"Is he going to be okay?" Garcia asked.

The doctor looked over Garcia's bright clothes which were so out of place in the white hospital.

"Well with people like you here for him I'm sure he'll be fine." The doctor smiled.

"Could we see him?" Hotch asked, hesitantly.

"Are you family?" The doctor slowly asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. We are." Garcia smiled, "Well..almost."

The doctor laughed. "You guys can go in. He's on the fourth floor in room 654. But don't wake him up. He really needs his sleep."

The team slowly filed in the elevator. It was really cramped.

"You're breathing on my neck," Garcia informed Strauss.

"Oh..Uh..I'm sorry," Strauss awkwardly cleared her throat.

Garcia laughed, remembering the time she said that to Reid.

They walked down the hallway of the fourth floor and found room 654.

Reid lay on his back, in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He was covered up with a few blankets and even in sleep he looked exhausted. His face was scraped up and he had a bandage on his forehead.

Hotch crept into the room first. Everyone followed in a line after that being as quiet as possible. They all sat silently, not talking to each other. They sat for four hours before Strauss decided to leave. After that Kevin left. But the rest of the team refused to move. Reid wasn't moving either. He still had not woken up and the team was getting anxious.

When Reid did begin to come back Morgan demanded Hotch get out.

"Hotch. Leave." Morgan said after Reid had flipped over to his other side.

"What? Why?" Hotch asked.

"He told me he didn't want to see you."

"So? I am his boss." Hotch replied turning back to Reid.

"Well we aren't on the job rigth now."

"Morgan I'm not leaving."

Morgan gave up and also turned his attention back to Reid who was beginning to stir.

Then Reid woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>The team has Reid. But everything is not going to be handy-dandy in panby land! In the next chapter, Reid is pretty much going to be pissed. So..Watch for that!<strong>

**And...of course...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love getting feedback from you guys! I also love getting requests! There was a request last week that im really considering. Haha. So Thanks for reading? That's to awkward to say. ****Thank's for being awesome?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peekabooo: Man. It's been ages. I've been really busy lately (Shocker) and i have had no time to write. IT was both of my sisters birthdays last week and we went to Seven Peaks and Build a Bear. Yes. I made a Bear. His name is Spencer Reid and he looks exactly like Reid. It's awesome. lol. I'll post a picture if I get a chance. I had major writers block also so when I did try to write it was dumb and i couldnt get anything out. It was so bad I was to the point of like "I don't want to do this anymore" and trhowing my freaking computer out the window. And GEEZE! Why did I (Doyle) Have to give Reid suck complicated medical problems. I was pretty mad at myself. So I'm basing all of my medical stuff off of one article about a man who got attacke by an elephant and roughly had the same injuries as Reid (Ow). So the medical stuff is mediocre at best. Sorry! As Garcia once said:  
>"I'm not a doctor."<strong>

**No updates next week. I'm goin to camp! I'll update as soon as i get home i promise! Which will be thursday. And I will update on Sunday or Saturday after that. And thanks for all of the great support and everything! You guys are great! **

**Wow. Even longer Author's note this time. I should stop that...**

* * *

><p>This was the worst pain that Spencer Reid had ever felt in his life. It was a lot worse that the childhood bullies who tied him to a post. It was a lot worse than any pain that Tobias had ever inflicted on him. It was a lot worse than getting shot in the leg by a deranged father. It was a lot worse than any of the headaches he got. It hurt. His ribs had a constant crushing pain and his leg felt like it had been snapped in half. His head pounded and it hurt to just to move. It took awhile but the sounds and the sights told him he was in a hospital. The ghost white sheets that enclosed him, The stiff pillows and the clammy air. The thing was, Reid couldn't remember how he got there. He tried with all his might but he just couldn't remember. He could hear Morgan And Garcia. Occasionally Hotch and sometimes Rossi.<p>

"I think he's coming around," Morgan whispered.

"Me too. Garcia could you go get the doctor?" Hotch's voice cracked.

Reid heard light footsteps and then heavier ones.

Reid's eyes fluttered open and a man he didn't recognized hovered over him.

"Spencer Reid? I'm Doctor Adamson. I treated you for two punctured lung, 17 broken ribs, severely cut arms, a crack in your skull, a broken leg and hypothermia. I put you on a ventilator so it will make breathing easier but We are gonna take it off of you. Okay? It's called 'Weaning'. We're going to take it off and if you can breathe on your own then we'll take the chest tube out."

Reid was hooked onto a ventilator? He hadn't even realized that. He slightly nodded towards the doctor, it was painful.

A group of nurse came in and from what Reid would tell they were all monitoring something different. The ventilator was taken off from his face and Reid breathed in the hospital air. It was uncomfortable breathing but he could. He tried to talk but his throat was thick.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

Reid nodded weakly in reply not even looking towards his team.

"We're going to give you some pain medication. Then in about an hour we'll take the chest tubes out." The doctor replied while the nurse fiddled with his IV. Soon Reid felt tired and a little loopy. An hour passed by and he didnt even know it. He tried to talk to Morgan but his words were slurred and he could barely hear what had been said to him.

"Spencer? We're going to take the chest tubes out now okay?"

Reid nodded as the doctor removed the chest tubes. Reid's fists clenched his sheets and he tried not to cry out.  
>It hurts so bad that If he had a gun he would shoot the doctor who was taking them out. He wanted desperately to take back what he said earlier, about taking them out. Reid felt a strong hand hold on to his and Reid squeezed it as hard as he could.<p>

"There we are all done. Just relax and don't try to move all that much." The doctor smiled and the nurses checked a few more things then left. Reid just sat there with his team, waiting for the drugs to wear off. When they did Reid looked towards Morgan.

"Damn kid." Morgan massaged his hand.

"What?" Reid asked his voice gruff and cracked.

"Did you have to squeeze so hard? Ow."

Garcia laughed loudly and then contained herself.

"So. uh. Would you refresh my memory?" Reid asked after steadying his breathing.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"I don't remember why I am here. Honestly." Reid informed them, slightly embarrassed.

The whole team looked at each other.

"What?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded towards Morgan indicating he was the best candidate for telling Reid about Emily and Doyle.  
>Morgan sighed deeply.<p>

"Kid. You were kidnapped by Doyle the night before Easter and he held you hostage in an old warehouse. And...Emily is...Emily's alive and she's flying back here right now. Hotch and JJ knew that she was alive and they were trying to protect us from Doyle." Morgan told him, wanting to look away as hurt, confusion, and anger replaced the innocence in Reid's face.

"Hotch? You knew?" Reid asked, his voice rough and thick.

"It was only to protect you," Hotch informed him.

"Didn't really work now did it?" Reid answered, coldly.

"It was for the best," Hotch said through his teeth.

Reid sat up a little straighter, but soon whimpered and laid back a little bit more.

"Just get out," Reid said, louder and more clear.

"What?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"I said _Get out_." Bitterness lined Reid's voice.

"Kid..." Morgan started, oddly feeling sorry for Hotch as the serious man exited the room.

"No Morgan." Reid cut him off. That's when Rossi noticed that Reid's breathing was uneven and short.

"Reid. Calm down. You have to remember you just got off a ventilator." Rossi told him.

"I don't want to calm down." Reid informed his, his voice shaky. Reid knew he sounded like a stubborn bratty child but it wasn't fair. He had suffered all those months and Hotch knew that Emily was alive all along.

"Reid. Honey." Garcia's voice was soft.  
>"What?" Reid looked at her. Really looked. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared all over her face and her clothes were wrinkled.<p>

"You used to be so sweet. What happened?" Garcia asked.

Morgan chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna rest. I'm tired." Reid said after a nurse came in to check his blood.

"Night-night," Garcia smiled.

Reid turned over and the last thing he saw as he drifted into unconsciousness was the snow white hospital floors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Peekabooo: Turns out we weren't coming back until Friday! I thought I was coming home yesterday. So I apologize! I just got home and I wrote this chapter immediately. I havent even showered yet. I really like this chapter and a character that we all love is in it! I hope for some more angry Reid and some more angry Morgan for next chapter. It's so awesome!**

* * *

><p>Rossi's footsteps made tapping noises on the cold tile as he got up and walked out of Reid's room.<p>

"Where are you going?" Garcia mouthed, trying not to wake Reid up. Morgan had also fallen asleep in the chair next to him.

"Just out in the hall," Rossi whispered back.

Garcia nodded and Rossi walked out to find Hotch. Hotch sat on a bench a few feet from Reid's room. Hotch just looked down at the ground unhappily.

"Do you think this is your fault?" Rossi asked, almost apalled.

Hotch sighed and looked up, thinking for a moment. "It is."

"What Morgan said wasn't true and you know that. He was just too worried about Reid to see sense. And Reid has been through hell these past few days and he is just confused."

"I know." Hotch sighed.

"You did it to protect everyone involved. And I know that. Garcia knows that. Morgan knows that. And Reid is smart. He'll figure it out sooner or later."

"JJ called," Hotch sighed.

"And?" Rossi asked.

"Emily...insisted on coming back."

"When?" Rossi asked quietly.

"She left once JJ told her it was safe. She is having the rest of her stuff brought back later."

"So. She'll be here soon?"

"It takes about nine hours. And it's been almost seven since..." Hotch didn't finish.

"Does she know about Reid?" Rossi asked confused.

"JJ decided that she'd tell her when she got here. Something about it being better in person."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rossi asked after a moment, refferring to Reid.

"Do you?" Hotch replied.

"I don't know. He's strong but..." Rossi shook his head.

"I know what you mean," Hotch exhaled.

"Are you going to tell them that Emily is coming back?"

"Well Morgan knows," Hotch responded.

"I mean tell them that she's coming back today," Rossi retaliated.

"I don't know if we'll see her today."

"Yeah," Rossi said, "I guess we'll have to wait."

"I guess so."

So they did wait. When Rossi peeked back into the room Garcia had joined Morgan and Reid inthe world of sleep, which made it easier. After four hours Morgan woke up. He noticed Rossi was gone so he wandered into the hallway, looking for him. He noticed Hotch and Rossi both sitting on the bench.

"You both should get some sleep," Morgan informed them, rubbing his eye.

Hotch and Rossi both kind of tensed up.

"We're fine," Rossi insisted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you with Reid? He might wake up," Rossi nodded towards the room.

"Garcia's awake, she's there if he wakes up," Morgan said, knowing something was up.

"Well you should be there too," Hotch finally spoke up.

"What is going on Hotch?" Morgan asked, a slight edge creeping into his voice.

"Nothing. Just go back with Reid okay?" Hotch answered, in a stern voice.

"Morgan, just go. Please?" Rossi gave him an odd look.

"Fine. But I swear to god..If you're not telling us something..." Morgan left reluctantly.

He went into Reid's room and found the young genius awake.

"Hey prettyboy," Morgan gave him a smile.

"Hi," Reid tried to smile back.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked as he sat down next to Garcia, who was still asleep. It was amazing where you could fall asleep when you hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"Not so good," Reid admitted honestly.

"Sorry," Morgan frowned.

"Morgan?" Reid asked, his voice becoming quieter.

"Yeah?" Morgan replied, still frowning as Reid tried to sit up.

"Are..Are Jack and Henry okay?"

Morgan smiled, happy to see the old Reid back. "They're fine kid. Hotch got to them."

"Good. I-I'm sorry that I went with Doyle. He had a gun and he threatened to take Jack and Henry but I couldn't let him. I would never forgive myself. So I went."

"Kid. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But if-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just relax okay? You need to get your rest."

"Alright." Reid whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to call JJ. I want to make sure that they don't come to the hospital," Hotch told Rossi.<p>

Rossi nodded as Hotch stood up and rounded a corner, while dialing JJ's number.

"Hello?" JJ answered.

"JJ. Is Emily with you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. She's here. She's fine. We just left the airport. I was just about to tell Emily what happened," JJ's voice sounded uncomfortable.

"Is there something else?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing else." JJ answered.

"Okay. But don't come to the hospital yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I haven't told them yet. Reid doesn't even want to see me." Hotch caught her up.

"He's awake?" JJ gasped. Hotch could vaguely hear another voice after JJ's frantically asking who and what happened.

"Not anymore. He woke up awhile ago and they took the chest tubes out. At first he couldn't even remember what was happening. Then when we told him he remembered and demanded I get out of his room. He's been back asleep for awhile now." Hotch's voice was gruff.

"Emily really wants to see you guys." JJ sounded desperate.

"Well Reid's hardly ready for that. I don't think he's feeling that great right now." Hotch answered. He wanted to see Emily too but it was too soon.

"I know. But she can see everyone else. Right?"

"I'm not sure everyone else is ready either JJ. Especially right now. Everyone is stressed about Reid. Morgan is on edge. I don't know if now is the right time." Hotch said honestly.

"Fine." JJ snapped right before she hung up.

Hotch sighed and looked at his phone. It seemed that everyone was mad at him today.

* * *

><p>"JJ. What the hell happened?" Emily demanded as soon as she got off the phone.<p>

"Emily. Hotch said we can't go to the hospital to see everyone right now," JJ sighed.

"If you don't tell me I wi-" Emily threatened.

"Do you want all of the little details?" JJ surrendered.

"Yes. Every single one of them." Emily crossed her arms angrily.

"It was the Saturday before Easter and we were at the park for an Easter Egg Hunt. Reid was playing with Jack and Henry. He offered to babysit both of them so the rest of us could go out for a drink," JJ's composure started to crack, "I don't know exactly what happened but somehow..." There were now tears in JJ's eyes.

"Keep going," Emily urged, suddenly having a sick feeling that something had happened to Reid or Jack. If something had happened to Henry there was no way in hell JJ would be with Emily right then.

"Somehow..Doyle got into Reid's apartment and kidnapped him. Jack and Henry were okay, but Reid was gone with Doyle." JJ tried to keep her eyes on the road as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Son-Of-A-Bitch," Emily muttered, as the sick feeling spread throughout her whole body.

"He kidnapped Reid and they went into a warehouse. We didn't know that Reid was actually missing until Monday morning. He wanted to know where you were and he was..torturing Reid until he told him where you were. But of course Reid didn't know so ihe couldn't help himself in any way. Doyle seemed to realize this and he..he sent us pictures. And then we figured out that it was him. But we didn't know where he was. And then I went to the bathroom and I found Seaver texting," The disapproval of the last sentence was evident.

"Well she's new. She was a really nice girl from what I co-" Emily defended Seaver.

JJ cut her off. "Don't you ever say that ever again." She said through her teeth, her hands shfiting on the steering wheel.

"JJ!" Emily gasped, "How could you say that?"

"Seaver was working with Doyle, Emily. She helped him kidnap Reid. She wasn't with us that day at the Easter Egg Hunt or at the bar last night. She was with Doyle. She was in his back pocket the entire time."

Emily was speechless, so JJ kept going.

"Seaver told us the address and Morgan shot Doyle and found Reid. But Reid..He wasn't in good shape. Doyle shot him right before Morgan shot Doyle. Reid got to the hospital was in surgery all night. He ended up with two punctured lungs, almost all of his ribs and his leg broken, A crack in his skull, deep gashes on both of his arms, hypothermia, blood loss, and bruising. Hotch told me." By the time JJ finished, Emily's makeup was smeared and her face was wet.

"This is all my fault," Emily whispered and shook her head.

"No. Emily this is not your fault. It's Doyle's and no one elses."

"No JJ!" Emily exclaimed, "It is my fault! If I wouldn't have-"

"Don't do that." JJ stopped her.

"It is." Emily buried her head in her hands, thinking of poor Reid strapped to a chair getting cut and kicked by Doyle. It made her shiver, thinking he'd already been through something like that. She sat up and noticed the signs that said 'Hospital'.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"To the hospital."

"But you said Hotch said-" Emily said, confused.

"Right now I don't give a damn about what Hotch says."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and went into the lobby. They asked for Spencer Reid's room and they went up to his floor. They wandered through the halls and finally rounded the corner to Reid's room. And Emily came face to face with an angry Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Peekabooo: Do you all hate me yet? I would. I have like 473478597450945089584985 reasons why i couldnt update so i wont explain myself. But I promise that I will update this Tuesday. I solemnly swear. But I'm running out of ideas! I have tried to make this story as twisty-turny as possible but I'm burning ymself out trying to think of something awesome. So if you have an idea please tell me. Pretty-Please with Spencer Reid on top? That brings me to my next sunject which is I need a beta Reader. So if you want to do it message me IMMEDIATELY! im getting sick of spell checking things 98457847589345923489 times. But I'm doing a lot better.**

**thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites. You guys are beast. AKA: FREAKING AMAZING! And I think it was Sue1313 who asked who would be the most angry.**

**Imma go with Morgan...**

* * *

><p>As Emily looked at Hotch and Rossi, she saw the surprise and anger painted on their faces. Hotch didn't even look at Emily. He just glared at JJ.<p>

"JJ what are you doing here? I told you to wait." Hotch's voice was low, but angry.

"I didn't want to wait," JJ replied simply.

"You saw the way Morgan was. This isn't a good idea right now," Rossi informed her.

Emily was silent as all three stared each other down. The only thing that stopped them were the team of nurses that quickly ran into Reid's room. Rossi looked confused and he ran around the corner towards the room. Morgan and Garcia hurried out. Morgan's face was paler than usual.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asked.

"He just stopped breathing. He was breathing heavily and then it just cut off all of a sudden, so I pressed the emergency button," Morgan sounded frantic and shocked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Garcia patted Morgan lightly on the back.

"I don't know," Morgan said, "Where's Hotch?

Rossi's eyes widened. "Just around the corner, but let's go get some coffee."

"I have to tell him what Reid asked me earlier first. Then we can," Morgan idly as he walked around the corner. There Emily stood aside JJ and Hotch. Behind him, Garcia gasped. But Morgan suddenly felt so angry. Emily didn't even deserve to be there. She was the whole reason they were there.

"This is all your fault!" Morgan yelled at her.

"Morgan calm down," Hotch told him, but he didn't listen.

"You're the whole reason we're here!" His voice quieted everyone else sitting in the hall.

"I-I'm sor-" Emily started.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Prentiss! Reid is in there HALF-DEAD! He is in so much pain! You shouldn't even be here! You don't even deserve to be here!" Morgan's voice echoed off the walls. The lady at the front desk looked afraid. And so did Emily.

Morgan walk right up to her but Garcia restrained him.

"Derek Morgan. You turn around and walk down that hallway right now." Garcia told him harshly. Her voice was cold, completely opposite of what it usually was. Morgan looked at her, half hurt, and unwillingly turned around and walked down the hallway.

Garcia's face brightened up as soon as Morgan left, and when she looked at Emily, she could help but giggle with excitement. She ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Emily looked surprised for a moment but quickly hugged back.

"I missed you so much," Garcia all but squealed. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too. I wanted to come back everyday. Or just call you. Or anything. I missed all of you." Emily gave her another hug, "Even if I wasn't missed back."

"You were missed," Garcia amended, "He's just to angry to admit it."

Emily smiled sadly, "That's okay."

"I missed you too," Rossi cleared his throat, indicating that she needed to give him a hug. Emily hugged him, embarrassed.

"How's Reid?" She asked after a minute had passed.

The team all looked at each other wondering what to say.

"He's better but earlier he told me it hurts to breathe and to talk." Garcia answered when no one else did, "And he just stopped breathing and that's why the nurses ran in a second ago."

Hotch looked At her, his eyes wide.

"Really?" Hotch Asked.

Garcia nodded sadly.

"God. This is all my fault," Emily whispered.

"It's not your fault," Hotch told her, softly. This was the only 'Soft-Hotch' the team had seen since Reid had been kidnapped.

"Yes it is. If I would have-"

"You can't think of the would haves." Rossi interrupted. Sitting down. The rest of the team followed, except Garcia.

"I'm going to go get coffee." she announced, breaking the silence that had just settled. She walked past Reid's room, where the blinds were closed and she wandered to the coffee machine where she found Morgan, sitting on the ground, head against the wall. He stared at the wall across from him. Garcia was a bit mad at him for acting that way toasted Emily so she ignored him and got her coffee.

She was about to leave when Morgan spoke up.

"You don't know how many times that I wish it would've been me," He told her, not meeting her eyes.

"What would have been you?" Garcia asked, feeling obligated.

"That Doyle would have gotten me. I would go through that shit a hundred times if Reid didn't have to go through it," Morgan answered.

Garcia's angry feelings melted away and were replaced with guilt. She had had no idea what Morgan had been doing to himself the whole time. He was blaming himself.

Garcia sat down next to Morgan and put her arm around him. "You can't do that to yourself.. You will break. This isn't your fault. This isn't Hotch's or JJ's fault. It isn't Emily's either. It's Doyle's and no one elses."

Morgan just sighed wearily in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Peekaboo: Wow. Is it just me or does it feel like I havent updated this for a month? OH WAIT! I havent! And I'm sorry for that! More than you know! But I was in a horrible car crash with my dad and i got two roken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion. So I spent a week ans a half in the hospital. But my dad faired much worse. He was in a lot longer than I was and he just got out. I did not feel like writing at all while he was trying to recover and sorry for that :(. He got out a few days ago and I was able to finish this chapter. It's really short. AGAIN (for like the hundredth time) IM SORRY! But thank you all for reviewing and alerting. Also if you favorited it :) Thanks to my beta too who helped a lot with this chapter. **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. :) Means a lot**

* * *

><p>Are you sure?" Garcia asked Hotch after she had dragged Morgan back with her by her the shirt.<p>

"He'll be fine, but the doctor said no more visitors, " Hotch nodded.

Garcia's face fell dramatically, and her cherry red lips dropped into a pout. She huffed a little and then plopped in the white chair, her silver bangles rattling a little as she did so. She pulled Morgan down with her, and he looked at her fondly. She really was a great woman-there wasn't another one like her.

Garcia started looking self-conscious as she noticed Morgan looking at her. "What, do I have something in my teeth?" Garcia smiled.

"No, it's nothing," Morgan answered. He looked down to his lap and noticed that he still had a small smile lingering on his lips.

Emily watched from another chair a few down from theirs. Morgan and Garcia still got along so well, but she was surprised that they left to get coffee instead of wait for Reid's doctor. Nothing had changed, really, despite Reid being in the hospital now. She thought maybe something might have-anything! But…no. JJ and Hotch's relationship was definitely something different, at least. Not in a romantic way at all, but something had happened there that had brought them close together. She smiled faintly and looked into the magazine she was reading.

"I really think we should all go home and get some rest," Hotch told them all honestly. He was obviously dying to see Jack, too.

"Hotch..." Morgan sighed.

"Morgan, Reid will be fine. There aren't any visitors allowed anymore, anyways. We wouldn't be doing any good if we just stayed here."

"But what if something happens?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"Well, if we all die of exhaustion we won't be able to do anything, now will we? We can't stay at the hospital forever. He'll be back eventually. You guys can stay but I'm leaving And I would definitely recommend leaving with me, considering you all don't have your cars." Hotch sighed as he stood up, stretching. JJ followed in a swift-like motion, almost mirroring him.

The ghost of a smile had left Emily's lips. She didn't have a choice on where she could go. She was staying with JJ. She wished so badly she could stay and see Reid, but she knew that that was not an option at the moment. So she followed Hotch and JJ to the elevators with Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia tailing behind her. On the way to the cars JJ and Hotch bickered about JJ bringing Emily to the hospital after he clearly instructed not to.

"I told you twenty minutes before that I didn't want her there yet," Hotch grouched.

"Well, I wanted to be there and she did too. So I brought her here. Okay?" JJ griped back.

"That was an order."

"It's a _hospital_!" JJ's voice became higher and more flustered as their conversation carried on.

"So?"

"We were at a hospital! You don't give orders at a hospital-especially when _Reid_ is in the hospital," JJ glared at him with piercing eyes.

"You know this job requires you be on 'the job' 24/7 JJ."

JJ didn't answer; she just walked in front of him with her heels clacking across the dark pavement and her perfect blonde hair tossing a little as she did.

Hotch rolled his eyes.

Emily felt like a child stuck in between her divorced parents- going back and fourth, dividing custody and responsibility. It sucked. She wanted to say some really nasty things about it too, but she held her tongue. She couldn't say anything. She had caused all this trouble to begin with, anyways.

The wave of grief and guilt passed over Emily all over again as she thought about how it was her fault. She went under that wave and she never resurfaced.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Rossi said as he walked into Reid's room three weeks later. Reid looked up from an exceedingly large pile of books and smiled dimly.<p>

"Hey Rossi," he replied. His voice was so rough that Rossi could hardly hear the "Reid" underneath it.

"How are you doing?" Rossi inquired.

"Oh, I'm great." Reid smiled a little bit bigger than before. It was a smile that stretched too far, definitely a forced smile. He tried to clear his throat but failed.

"That's good," Rossi informed him, "I brought you some food. It's from that Italian place I told you about last time I was here."

At first Reid looked taken aback, but then he grinned a little bit. "Thanks. Really. All this hospital food doesn't taste very good."

"That's what I figured," Rossi laughed deeply.

When Rossi went to see Reid they didn't have much to talk about. It was mainly the same few words spoken to each other every time they met.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine."

"That's good."

Then some muttered words about the weather, the team and how everyone was doing, the polite chatter about politics and the daily news. But eventually the words grew tiresome, and all conversation was dropped. Their words were being wasted on casualties that neither of the men wanted to hear, and the visit became one of those times where silence was better than chatter.

When Reid had first been in the hospital and Rossi was not sure if he was going make it, he had actually felt guilty. He felt guilty about how he treated Reid at the beginning. He was kind of rude. Even though Reid just wanted to talk, Rossi had blown him off. But soon enough he learned that Reid really was an asset to the team and not just some smart kid trying to hard.

Suddenly Reid started digging into the Italian food he had brought.

Rossi just smiled in the realization that everything would be all right after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: Like it? I know it's short :( Forgive me and review?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Peekabooo: Well hello there! Yes, I have updated again. And I have to say that this is possibly my favorite chapter. I was laughing while I was writing it. This also answers some questions that some of you may have had in the last chapter. We are getting into happier lighter chapters now. Which is good. But beware There will still be a fair amount of drama. **

**And I have to give credit to my younger sister. The 'button' part was all her. ****She was also the one who suggested I add Kat to the story. So kudos if you know where I got her from. And if you realize what fast-food place Garcia brings them food from, I salute you. :) **

**I made this chapter a bit longer than usual to make up for the last one. Next chap. will be Wednesday/Thursday if I'm a good girl.**

**I really hope you like it. The usual thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted. Thanks to my beta and finally, thanks for your support! **

* * *

><p>"Pretty-boy!" Morgan strode into Reid's room, his black shoes slightly squeaking against the snow-white tile.<p>

Reid looked up, and when he saw Morgan, his eyes livened up and he smiled happily at him. Reid was laying in the hospital bed-Morgan had noticed that whenever anyone was lying in a hospital bed they looked half their usual size.

"Hey Morgan."

"How have you been doing?" Morgan asked. He sat down in a comfortable beige chair, genuinely worried about his friend.

"Pretty good," Reid nodded. His hair was a bit longer now, Morgan noted as he replied, and it almost flopped over his eyes, "I need a haircut though."

Morgan laughed. "I have some scissors in the car?" He offered.

Reid chuckled and shook his head.

"But you are really doing well?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, I am," Reid answered brightly.

"Are you good enough to come back to work?" Morgan asked, hopeful. He was really, _really _starting to miss Reid at the office.

"Maybe," Reid pursed his lips and looked uncomfortable.

"Emily's back," Morgan told him after an awkward silence.

"Back-you mean back at work?" Shock shot through Reid's body and his eyebrows flew up in question. Why hadn't Rossi told him?

"Yep." Morgan sighed, remembering how hard it was to deal with. It was so socially uncomfortable that Morgan could hardly even deal with it. Emily just came back into their lives and had started acting like nothing ever happened.

"Is it weird?" Reid finally asked, knowing how much Morgan disliked and distrusted Emily as of then.

"You have no idea," Morgan muttered, thinking of the other day when he had practically knocked Emily down and had to spend 15 minutes assisting her in picking up the papers she had dropped

"She has come to see me a few times, but I didn't want to see her." Reid had thought in advance about how awkward it would be and how much he wanted to ignore it.

"Have you talked to..." Morgan started.

"Nope." Reid cut him off, already knowing the name he would say-Hotch.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to him eventually to make arrangements for when you're going to return to work." Morgan pointed out.

Reid's face contorted into something else and Morgan felt a tug of something the deep pit of his stomach that was kind of like when you're going on a roller coaster and you know a big drop is coming.

"Morgan?" Reid uncertainly questioned.

"What?" Morgan asked, looking directly into Reid's eyes, hoping to see past the hollowness that overtook them.

"I'm not sure that I'm returning to the BAU," Reid revealed.

And then Morgan's stomach dropped, like it did right as the roller coaster flew down the big hill. Confusion, anger, and awe crashed over him. Reid not at the BAU? Reid not working as a profiler? Preposterous!

"What the hell Reid? What do you mean you might not come back?" Morgan fumed.

"I mean I don't know if I want to go back, especially after what happened with Emily," Reid said truthfully. He felt guilty about not going back, but he felt like he would never ever trust his friends again. He felt betrayed and sick when he thought of the whole situation.

"I can't believe this," Morgan muttered in a breathy voice. He still could not believe that Reid would even think about this.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. He looked down at his hands that rested on his lap, trying to avoid Morgan's gaze.

"Reid, you are coming back to the BAU whether you like it or not! Don't be stupid!" Morgan practically yelled at him, his face turning bright red in anger.

"Morgan! I said I'm sor-" Reid took in a sharp intake of breath.

Morgan's anger disappeared in an instant. Reid's face crinkled up, his eyes closing together tightly and the skin on his nose smushing together to form wrinkles.

"Reid? Are you okay? Reid?" Morgan panicked.

"I'm fine, I'm fi-" Reid winced again, his eyes still shut tight.

"Reid I'm calling the nurse!" Morgan was about to press the 'Call Nurse' button that was bolted to the wall at Reid's bedside.

"No I'm fine!" Reid exclaimed, trying to stop Morgan. But he winced again. Reid then relaxed slowly. He saw Morgan about to press the electronically source to his doom.

"Morgan, don't touch that button!" Reid shouted. Then he watched in plain horror as Morgan pressed the button, and resentment washed over him.

"You're dead to me," Reid said bitterly as he looked straight in front of him.

"What did I do?" Morgan queried innocently. Why was Reid so mad about getting a nurse?

A beautiful blonde nurse popped her head into Reid's room, cheerily.

"Oh Spencey-Poo! Is something wrong?" she said. She was wearing blue scrubs with her hair in a high ponytail. She was very good-looking.

"No Ashley. My friend here just pressed the button on accident," Reid replied roughly, looking away in discomfort.

Another nurse that had long cherry red hair entered the room. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Is something wrong with my poor Spencer?" She questioned, making a puppy-dog face.

"I'm okay Kat. My friend accidentally pushed the button," Reid explained again, annoyance beginning to show in his features.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Kat smiled, brightly, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, who is he?" Ashley grinned.

A brunette rushed into the room, "Oh, Dr. Spence, are you alright?" she exclaimed.

"He's fine, Marie. His friend just pushed the button." Ashley waved her off.

"Now we're wondering who his friend is," Kat nodded.

Marie turned her attention towards the devilishly handsome agent.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan," Morgan cocked his head and gave them his signature smile.

The girls eyes twinkled and they all smiled at each other.

"Well, Derek Morgan, why haven't you been here before?" Ashley questioned him.

"I have. You must have just missed me." Derek explained, grinning at Reid, whose arms were crossed in frustration and annoyance.

"I think we would have remembered someone like you," Marie informed him sweetly.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe I'll come more often," Derek said, still smiling.

"Can I feel your muscles?" Kat suddenly asked in a bubbly voice.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Morgan laughed under his breath as he lifted his arm up to flex his muscles.

The redhead came up an squeezed his biceps.

"Impressive," she nodded.

So that was why Reid didn't want him to press the button: hot nurses were swooning over him.

"Well ladies," Morgan started, realizing that Reid was uncomfortable, "I will be back tomorrow if my unit at the FBI doesn't have a case to investigate."

"We have to get back to work anyways," Marie chewed on her fingernail.

"Work on what?" Kat asked.

"Oh come on Kat," Ashley said easing her out of the room.

"We have to say our goodbyes!" Kat exclaimed.

The girls said their goodbyes and then giggled about something, looking back at Morgan while walking out.

"Looks like Pretty Boy has some fans," Morgan bursted out chortling.

"Oh shut up," Reid whined.

"Personally I would go with the blonde." Morgan stated.

"Why?" Reid asked confused.

"Well that Marie girl was late, so she would probably be late for everything. And that redhead…"

"Kat isn't the brightest light bulb in the pack," Reid laughed.

"Plus you've always liked blondes. Remember Lila?" Morgan replied.

Reid blushed.

"And J-" Morgan began.

"Don't say it," Reid said, strictly and firmly as he blushed even deeper, remembering his little crush on JJ.

"Fine," Morgan sighed. Reid never really wanted to talk about Emily, Hotch, or JJ, only if it was something important-such as Emily coming back to work.

"Reid, why aren't you coming back?" Morgan asked, quietly.

"A long time ago, after Tobias, I questioned my ability to be on the team. And I'm doing the same thing now."

"No offense Reid, but aside from not talking to almost half of our team you are doing much better than you were after Tobias." Morgan's voice was low and quiet. When he talked of Tobias he felt like he was trespassing on private property. He felt like that just bribing it up may make Reid slip away like he did then.

"I know that. But.."

"But nothing, Reid." Morgan was becoming angrier and more frustrated with Reid as their conversation wore on.

"I just don't know," Reid exhaled morosely, "but you can't tell anyone."

"On one condition. You have to promise me you'll at least think about what you're doing," Morgan begged imploringly.

Reid pursed his lips in consideration.

"Okay?" Morgan asked.

"Okay." Reid agreed.

Morgan was attempting to conjure up the image of a BAU without Reid. Sure he had lived through it the past three weeks but that was when he thought he was coming back. Almost the whole team was exited about Reid coming back. Garcia had made a chain like one you use at Christmas time. She called it: "The countdown to Reid". The chain was created out of glittery purple scrapbook paper and glossy orange wrapping paper. When asked why she used those colors she Retaliated defensively with: "I made them Halloween colors because that is his favorite holiday." Rossi had a book for Reid, too. He claimed that he 'found' it lying around and decided that Reid might like to 'borrow' it, and Morgan had put the date on his phone's calendar. Also, despite the fact that Reid had declined to see or talk to JJ, she had marked the date he was set to return on the calendar in the break room. Emily had asked about it casually once or twice. She wanted to see him even if he didn't want to see her. Hotch hadn't really said anything about it, though. But that was probably because he was taking Reid not speaking to him personally. Really, the whole team was missing Reid. And if he didn't come back, Morgan wasn't completely sure the team could function.

Garcia suddenly entered the room, her hands full of fast food bags and a cup of coffee. "I come bearing the all-delicious food that is America," she greeted. "For you, sir." She handed the coffee cup to Reid.

"Thank you, Garcia," he said with delight as the scent off coffee mixed with sugar floated up and enveloped his senses.

She also handed Reid a crispy chicken sandwich and Morgan a Jr. Bacon cheeseburger.

"I don't know what I would do if you guys didn't bring me food." Reid smiled cheerily as he hungrily devoured his sandwich

"I figured the hospital food must suck eggs," Garcia smirked, shortly after wiping her face.

"Rossi brought me Italian last week. When I get out of the hospital we should all go eat there."

"That would be great. I am wild about Italian," Garcia nodded.

"We can celebrate you getting out that way." Morgan agreed.

"Excellent," Reid grinned goofily.

The three played cards until it was time for Morgan and Garcia to go home.

"Damn it, Reid! I will beat you next time, count on it," Morgan warned, baffled about how Reid had one every time.

"He beats you every game. Give it up!" Garcia snickered.

"I don't know how he does it," Morgan answered, looking at the cards.

"Bye Reid. Get better so you can come home!" Garcia waved.

Morgan glanced at Reid when Garcia said that, hoping to make him guilty. However Reid didn't notice. He just waved goodbye to the both of them.

Morgan and Garcia walked down the sterile hallways and down to the lobby. That's where Garcia saw three girls talking about-and bluntly staring at-Morgan. Morgan obviously noticed and put his arm around Garcia as they walked out.

Garcia smiled in amusement as she saw the disbelief on all of the pretty little nurses faces. The two agents walked outside into the sunlight. The only sounds that could be heard outside in the pure warm air was their footsteps on the ground.

"I think he's getting better." Garcia looked pleased with herself.

"Me too," Morgan lied.

"I think he's excited about coming back," Garcia said, giddily.

"Yeah, I think he is too," Morgan lied again, feeling the displeasing taste that filled his mouth whenever he was dishonest.

"Maybe he'll start talking to Emily and JJ again. And Hotch." She beamed, pride and hope obvious in her every word.

"Yeah," Morgan smiled back halfheartedly.

"This just makes me so happy!" Garcia gushed.

"Me too, Baby-girl," Morgan uttered, "me too."

~* Peekaboo *~

The next day Hotch strode into the bland, clean hospital. Seeing the front desk he approached it and decided to talk to a nurse.

"I'm here to see Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch stated, speaking slowly to the angelic, blonde woman.

"I'll go see if he wants to talk to you." She politely excused herself while Hotch waited in the same spot.

Reid had declined to see him ever since that first day. Hotch couldn't blame him, but he really wished that Reid would at least talk and let Hotch tell him his side of the story. But Reid didn't even want to see him. Hotch didn't feel too bad though, as he had declined seeing Emily and JJ also. The nurse quietly made her way back down the hall.

"I'm sorry, he's not feeling up to it right now. His leg is really bugging him and they are going to do an X-Ray today. Maybe you can check back tomorrow or the next day." The nurses white teeth were showing as the corner of her lips pulled up into a bright smile.

"Thanks anyways," he sighed.

She nodded and went on with her business.

Hotch felt a twinge of worry. Reid's leg was bugging him? More X-Rays?

Hotch walked out of the hospital disappointed and worried. Reid couldn't deny seeing him forever could he? He had to arrange for Reid to come back eventually, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: Right? <strong>

**Wrong. **

**Just kidding. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Peekabooo: Wow. Is that really you back there? Hm. I bet you didn't recognize me with this new beard I've grown. Ir turns out I have been locked in a cave without internet access for the past two months. Just kidding...it just seems redundant and tedious if I keep saying sorry. You can yell and throw pitchforks at me in the reviews (Please. I deserve it)**

**I've been at school and at soccer and on vacation and farming and watching the new BOMBIN' episodes of Criminal Minds. You see...School started before I got a chance to update and it all went downhill from there. I didn't do so well with my grades last year so I have been trying to do that this term...And it's working out great so far! Only two A-'s. But tying to get straight A's in school makes up a lot of time. Then in September I had school AND I went to California for vacation AND I had my soccer tournament. Now it is October. And in October my family grows acres of pumpkins and then we sell them. And guess who has to pick the pumpkns? That's right! This girl does! So I have not had any free time inbetween pumpkins and school. But this was always on my mind I promise! I tried writing as much as I could but I *Failed*! This is actually my first break (fall break). ****I'll talk about Criminal Minds at the end of this chapter ;)**

**P.S. I just finished writing this chapter and I am so excited about it that I'm not even getting it to my beta before posting it :( So any mistakes are mine...but there shouldn't be any. I REVISED REVISED REVISED MY REVISISION. And as always, Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/alerting :)**

* * *

><p>Reid looked out the window of his hospital room. He sat in a wheelchair, with his messenger bag across his lap. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt, with a matching cardigan. His pants were difficult though, since Reid had a cast that went up to his knee. His wheelchair that he had to buy because he couldn't walk on his leg at all yet, was gray and quite comfortable.<p>

The doctors had some complications with his leg. Apparently Kat had messed up on the cast and a part of his leg had healed the wrong way. So the doctors had to break it all over again. Morgan almost went ballistic when he found out, but Reid had calmed him down, eventually.  
>The statistics of his leg healing wrong while he had a cast on were tremendously slim. Almost nonexistent. But it happened. And when they broke it the second time it was just as painful as it had been the first.<p>

But today he wouldn't have to worry about that. Today he could go home. Morgan and Garcia were coming to pick him up and that night and then the whole entire team was going out to dinner. Reid was happy. But also sad. He knew that soon he would have to go back to work in his stupid wheelchair or tell the team that he wasn't returning. He still hadn't decided that yet. But it was almost all he thought about.

Some days, he would wake up and ache for JJ to be at his side, comforting him and telling him everything will be alright or he would wish that Hotch would sit by his bedside asking questions, letting Reid crack a smile out of him once or twice, and occasionally he would long for Emily to come by and watch a movie with him in Russian while they laughed together. But other days he woke up filled with hatred at them. At all of them. He sometimes felt like he could throw things because he was so angry. And some days, when he got his headaches, he felt nothing at all.

On those days when he was angry, he would be sure that he was going to leave the BAU for good, and go to medical school, or law school, He convinced himself that he would call Hotch the next day and promptly resign. But then he thought of the kind visits that Morgan and Garcia and, from time to time, Rossi had given him. And the flowers that JJ had sent, along with the chocolate from Emily. He also thought of the fact that unless the team had a case, Hotch would come to see Reid every Thursday at approximately 4:30 PM, even though he knew Reid wouldn't want to see him. After he'd think about the team -his family- he couldn't just resign. Not like that. It just wouldn't be that simple.

He kept looking out his window down to the ground. He saw an ambulance pull in and they pulled a stretcher out quickly. Reid looked closer and realized that it was a little girl. She had on a neck brace and a paramedic straddled her doing compressions on her heart. Then they rushed her into the Emergency Room. They were no doubt in there trying to save her life. He remembered the case in which the woman had been kidnapping young boys in Las Vegas, and how after they had saved the little boy Morgan told him that he could have done anything with his life and he chose to work at the BAU.  
>All at once it hit Reid. For so long he had been questioning why he had worked at the BAU seeing the horrific things that he did. It was to save lives.<p>

"Hey kid," Morgan said, leaning against Reid's doorway, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh hey. I didn't even see you come up." Reid turned his head, quite startled.

"Were you looking for me?" Morgan chuckled.

Reid paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I was." He grinned.

"Well you must have missed me." Morgan laughed again.

"I guess so." Reid glanced at him, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Where's Garcia?" he asked, realizing she wasn't there.

"Out in the car." Morgan replied.

"Oh."

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's get you home." Morgan walked over towards Reid's wheelchair and pushed it out into the hallway.

"How long am I going to have to push you around anyways?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"Well you don't HAVE to push me around...and uh, 5 weeks."

"Are you serious? 5 more weeks?"

"Yep. Typically, depending on the severity of the break, a broken leg takes 6-8 weeks to heal. Therapy isn't usually necessary for a simple break unless there are other injuries associated with it."

"If that stupid nurse hadn't put that stupid cast on wrong.." Morgan gumbled.

Reid laughed to himself a little bit when he heard Morgan curse under his breath.

"Speak of the devil," Reid muttered quietly to Morgan, seeing Marie, Kat and Ashley stride up, teddy bears and flowers in their hands.

"Oh Spencer!" Kat sang out long and continuous.

"Dr. Reid, We brought you gifts." Marie smiled a bright smile.

"We sure did," Ashley smiled, too.

"Uh Wow! Thanks you guys!" Reid said, with awkward excitement so thick in his voice Morgan knew he was acting.

"Oh you're welcome sweetie" Ashley kissed him on the cheek and Reid's face went as red as a tomato. Kat followed her path, giving him a smooch on his other cheek. Finally Marie gave him a kiss on his forehead. Morgan had to keep from exploding with laughter as he saw Reid's expression. The girls dumped pink and white teddy bears all over his lap and then handed him a bouquet of white tulips. Marie started crying and so did Kat. Ashley was fanning her eyes with her hands to dry the tears out.

"Spencer. You were the best patient we have ever had!" Kat cried, tears rolling down her face as she patted Reid on the back, "I will never forget you. I hope you're healed soon."

And with that Kat walked away.

The two other girls said their final goodbyes with tears still flowing, and Morgan started to push Reid down the hallway in silence.

After they entered the cold beige elevator, Reid's color returned to normal -or semi-normal- and Morgan started to chuckle.

"What?" Reid asked, Embarrassment creeping up into his voice.

"It's nothing...it's nothing...I just didn't know that some ones face could get so red..." Morgan laughed even harder. So hard that Little tears squoze from the corner of his eyes.

"Morgan!" Reid whined, his face and ears turning a bright crimson.

"Okay okay, I'll stop." Morgan settled down, rubbing his eyes, not to wanting to push Reid too far.

"Are we still going to dinner at that Italian Place tonight?" Reid asked nervously, his eyes flitting downwards.

"Yeah. Rossi already made the reservations." Morgan answered, nodding.

"And..the whole team is going right?" Reid asked in a timid voice.

"Yes they are all going to be there."

"Oh." Reid sighed, picking his fingernails.

The elevator doors '_dinged'_ and Morgan rolled Reid out of the elevator.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Morgan questioned softly, as the passed through the automatic doors out into the beaming sunlight.

"About?" Reid inquired.

"Your job." Morgan responded, his stomach clenching into knots. He was frightened about what might come next.

Reid paused for a moment looking up at the sky, "Do you remember that case in Las Vegas, after we saved that little kid from the lady who had lost her son?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"After that ended you told me that that was about as good as a day we were going to get. And you said that I could have been anything I wanted to be but I chose that job."

"Yeah," Morgan mumbled, internally fearing that Reid was quitting.

"Well today and for the past few weeks, I have sat in my room and wondered what I wanted to do if I quit my job at the BAU."

"And?" Morgan queried. The suspense was killing him.

"And I couldn't decide. I didn't know why I couldn't decide, either. But then I realized is that I wouldn't be who I am now without my job at the BAU and the team. You guys have helped shaped me just as much as the job has helped me. And I'm definitely a better and stronger person because of it and because of what has happened."

"So?" Morgan asked, one last time. Morgan stopped by the car Garcia was waving from in the passengers seat.

"I'm coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: Did scare you last chapter? No? ...Dang. <strong>

**Next chapter: Reid getting a haircut/preparing for the dinner/fixing his apartment/stuff ;)**

**Anyways...What do you guys think of season seven? Personally I think Reid is (Excuse my language) CLASS A BADASS! Wow. So freaking amazing! And last nights episode was heartbreaking with Rossi's ex-wife :( I didn't see that coming! I half-thought that Rossi would have like a child or something, but nope :O**

**But I hope we get a Reid episode soon. I heard that 7X11 is Reid-Centric! :D ...hopefully.**

**(now is the time to pelt me with tomatoes for not updating for like three months)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Peekabooo: Hehehe...Funny story as to why I didn't update sooner...My muse hates me. Everytime i end a chapter I know how I want to begin the next one and what I want to do in the next one...But then it doesn't work out. Every single time...**

**But no kidding, I JUST finished this...I fel bad for my beta cause I just keep posting things without her :( I don't mean to...I'm just so excited about actually FINISHING a chapter that I don't have time...**

**Blame school and my muse for not making me update sooner. It's all their fault.**

**Disclaimer: I fell like I should do one of these every couple of chapters...So uh...Yeah I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Criminal Minds because people would hate me because episodes would always be late..**

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" Garcia asked, while Morgan put Reid's wheelchair in the back of the car. Reid was slumped in the back seat, trying to move his hair out of his face. Garcia glanced in the rearview mirror and examined Reid's illuminated purple cast. You could see the outline of it on his black pants.<p>

"Not really. If I try and move it too much, it does a bit. But it's not constant." Reid told her.

"What about your arms?" She asked, after Morgan got into the beige driver's seat.

"Oh those are fine. The stitches came out awhile ago." Reid said. Although they were just about healed, the scars remained. They were permanently etched onto his skin. He often wondered if he would ever feel comfortable wearing short sleeve shirts again.

"Oh," Garcia said, while exchanging a look with Morgan.

Reid realized that he had answered that a little too fast, so he quickly changed the subject.

"But what is really irking me is my hair. I can't believe I had it longer than this."

Garcia turned halfway around and grinned, "Remember last time we saw you and you told us you were bugged by it?"

"Yeah?"

"We-" Morgan threw Garcia a glance, "Okay, _I_ made you an appointment at this hair salon I go to. It's a real good place." Garcia announced, bubbly.

"Well thanks Garcia but why can't I just go to where I get my hair cut usually?" Reid asked, nervously. Garcia's beauty salon? It would probably be full of gossipy women who are just itching at the chance to rip his clothes off. Reid had just experienced this with the nurses...He absolutely did not want that to happen again.

"Cheap cuts is not an acceptable place, Reid," Garcia replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Have you ever been there?" Reid questioned, in full debate mode.

"Well no but have you seen the outside of it? It's so run down."

"The inside is fa nicer. You should try it." Reid defended the run-down place that he had enjoyed going to ever since he came to Virginia.

"I think I'm good. And besides, I already made the appointment. You might as well go."

"Fine," Reid surrendered. It was hopeless. You just could not escape Garcia's wrath.

"Yay!" Garcia clapped, obviously pleased by her victory.

"Reid. I promise I tried to talk her out of it." Morgan chuckled.

"Sure you did Morgan," Garcia taunted playfully.

"When is it anyways?" Reid sighed.

"10 minutes," Garcia answered, all too cheerfully.

"Are you serious? I don't even get to go home get?" Reid sighed again, heavier this time.

"Nope sorry. At least your hair won't bug you anymore." Garcia smirked.

"I wish I could get it done by my own hairdresser," Reid mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Reid plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"How are you going to get it cut?" Morgan asked, speaking up.

"Probably like last time," Reid shrugged his shoulders. He had liked the way it was cut before this. It fit him and made him look more professional. He liked it long too, but he just didn't know how he had done it before. His long hair right now was bugging him so much he almost couldn't stand it.

"Oh come one, prettyboy. Do something fun with it. How about a mohawk. That would be a good one." Morgan laughed.

"How do you think Hotch would feel about that?" Garcia laughed. And so did Morgan. But Reid only pretended. He still wasn't too fond of him and he did not want to see him at dinner tonight.

After the topic of hair came up, Garcia and Morgan couldn't get REid off the subject.

"Did you know that A single hair has a thickness of 0.02 - 0.04mm, so that 20 - 50 hair strands next to each other make one millimeter? And Even on a good hair day, everyone loses at least 40 to 100 strands. In America alone, in 1996, 38 million men and 19 million women experience common hair loss just determined by heredity. The average scalp has 100,000 strands, which is just fewer than 1000 per square inch. Typically a blonde head of hair usually has much more strands than red or dark hair heads. Which is surprising because a lot of women who are naturally blonde have much thinner hair than other. But a lot of the texture and thickness of hair is actually determined more by their genet-"

"Wow. Look at that we're already here." Garcia interrupted as Morgan pulled the car into a parking lot. In front of them was a newer looking building, it was a dark red brick and was kind of big. It also had a big flashy pink sign at the top that read: "Sally's Salon!" And then underneath in smaller letters: "Come get your hair done here!"

Reid silently groaned as he saw two older woman, talking loudly and smacking their gum as they walked in.

Morgan got out his wheelchair and pulled it up next to Reid's opened door. Reid got out of the car and got into the wheelchair. He slumped down in it, unenthusiastically and Morgan laughed and pushed him around the parking lot, heading towards a ramp. Reid would have protested to him pushing and done it himself but it was nice to not have to haul himself around.

"Why can't you be on crutches again?"

"Because my doctor didn't think it was best for my recovery," Reid explained.

"Why does he think that?" Garcia asked as Morgan pushed Reid up the ramp, almost nearing his death.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Garcia opened the door for Morgan and he pushed Reid in. The smell hit Reid first. It actually made him dizzy. It smelled of so much hair and nail product in there that the smell sent Reid into a coughing fit. The next thing that registered in Reid's mind was the sight. The shiny tiles were a hot pink with a metallic flecks. The walls matched in color, all varying shades of pink. Giant silver stars hung from the ceiling, the sun glinting off them in just the right direction that it hit Reid's eye. But what made Reid worry the most were the rows of stations and hairdryers. There had to have been twenty of the stations filled with woman. Not another man was there.

_Oh man Garcia. What have you done? _Reid thought to himself.

"Reid. I feel so sorry for you right now," Morgan laughed and gave Reid's shoulder a squeeze.

"Please don't make me do this," Reid whispered to him.

"Penelope, darling!" The woman at the big desk greeted Garcia with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The woman was in a pink suit that hugged her waist and her hair was in tight curls. But even worse was that her hair was aqua blue.

"Oh Fiona! It's so good to see you! I love what you have done to your hair!" Garcia gushed, taking a strand of the woman's bright blue hair.

"Oh thank you! It was in honor of my love for the sea." Fiona said, dramatically.

"Well it's beautiful!"

"Thank you, again!" Fiona smiled a bright flash of teeth, before she looked past Garcia to Reid and Morgan. She moved forward and grabbed Reid's hand. Reid's first instinct was to pull away but he kept his hand still. Ever since Doyle he wasn't great with physical contact. He had even flinched when Morgan had touched his hands or shoulders the first two weeks.

"Oh! You must have been that cute little button that Penelope was talking about the other day!"

"I, uh, I guess so?" Reid answered, confused.

"Of course! This is my close friend Dr. Spencer Reid."

"It's a pleasure," Fiona smiled again, her blue curls bouncing as she moved her head.

"Likewise," Reid said, slowly pulling his hand away.

"Alright. Reid you're all set. Just call us when you're done. We'll be across the street, shopping." Garcia said quickly.

"What? You're leaving me here?" Reid's voice dripped with desperation.

"Yeah. You're a big boy. You can handle it. Besides, Fiona has you covered." Garcia smiled, slowly forcing Derek's hands off the wheelchair's handles.

"Yes I do Spencer," Fiona said, taking the handles, "Just come along back here and we can decided exactly how we want to cut it.."

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona's kind of creepy...Haha and poor Reid :( Stuck in that horrible sparkly place with all of his soon to be new bestfriendsenemies...**

**Next chapter will hopefully be the dinner if my muse feels like ever coming around...She's so unreliable..**

**IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE ON DEC. 7! It said that Hotch and Morgan on on the outs because a team member could be in jeporady...**

***crosses fingers* PLEASE BE REID. PLEASE BE REID! **

**You totally want it to be Reid too...I know it...**


End file.
